


Cold Hands/Red Lips

by valiantprincex



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/F, Pining, lab partners au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantprincex/pseuds/valiantprincex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8/9th grade Rachel and Sarah attempt to pot a plant for science (class). Also spoilers they’re both super duper gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands/Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really short, but I like this universe and I may (possibly) (maybe) (if i feel like it) be continuing it in another chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Originally prompted [ on tumblr.](http://valiantprincess.tumblr.com/post/143654520651/propunk14)

 

“It’s not that difficult,” Rachel sighs for (probably) the fifth time. 

Sarah scowls at her before shoving the partially potted plant in Rachel’s direction. Rachel doesn’t touch it, merly leaning back slightly on her lab stool. 

“It’s just dirt, Rachel, it’s not going to hurt you.” 

She leans forward gingerly, carefully inspecting the poor plant they were supposed to be preparing. Sarah had already dropped it once, and is seemingly incapable of correctly placing it inside the provided styrofoam pot. Rachel pointedly ignores the sounds of Sarah Manning attempting to remove dirt from her face as she reaches forward and removes the plant, pouring the dirt back into the provided bin. She then starts from the beginning, continually ignoring the shuffle of Sarah’s attempts to also remove dirt from her hair. 

“Done,” Rachel says flatly. They both spend the next half hour recording measurements of the plant, and Rachel notices Sarah’s nails are absolutely caked in dirt.

Sarah carefully tries to fold out a leaf that had turned inward – definitely, Rachel decides, a result of the fall it had taken – but is ultimately unsuccessful, as their teacher calls for all projects to be brought to the back of the classroom. Rachel grabs the plant quickly (they don’t have to subject the plant to _another_ fall) and takes it to the back of the room. 

Back at their station, Sarah scrubs the dirt off her nails. Rachel joins her, even though her hands are almost perfectly clean. She carefully washes her hands, and when she looks over Sarah’s nails are chipped her hands are fumbling with a paper towel. Rachel shuts off the water and grabs one for herself, accidentally brushing the back of Sarah’s hand. 

It’s cold. From the water, of course, Rachel decides, before quickly disposing of the paper towel and making her way to her seat. Rachel folds her hands in her lap. They’re warm, and she tries to remember what Sarah’s hand felt like. Thirty seconds later Sarah slumps into her seat next to Rachel’s and Rachel quickly fixes her eyes on the whiteboard. She ends up staring intently at the teacher for the last several minutes of class, and when the bell rings she rushes out of the classroom. She pushes another student aside as she runs out – but it’s fine, she needs a book from her locker for next period. Definitely.

-*-

“Hey!” Sarah yelps as Rachel shoves past her, but she’s gone before Sarah can think of anything more to say. Sarah scowls as she leaves the classroom and steps into the hallway. She opens her locker and grabs her English notebook – it’s red, with a couple stickers on the top left side. Sarah feels a twist in her gut and quickly stuffs it in her backpack. 

Today Rachel wore lipstick almost as red as Sarah’s notebook. Sarah wonders if her lips would taste like cherries.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, a comment and/or kudo would make my day!


End file.
